U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,043, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a thrust bearing/coupling component for a scroll type mechanism. In the '043 patent, a plurality of balls are provided to permit relative movement between the scroll members while limiting radial movement and reacting to axial forces. Because each of these balls is received in a machined pocket, the pocket must be precisely formed. By having a plurality of such pockets, manufacturing tolerances must be held tightly to ensure that diametrically opposed pockets are not formed in a manner which causes the diametrically opposed balls to resist relative radial movement.
It would therefore be desirable to design an improved thrust bearing/coupling apparatus which provides for improved manufacturability by reducing the number of critical dimensions therein.